The White lil' Ball of Fur
by Sesshomaruwolf
Summary: What is this random white ball of fur that appeared next to Rin's sides? Read and find out. Short story.
1. Chapter 1

I have this random thing called "QUICK TELL A STORY TIME!" where you make up a random story out of the blue. Since i was reading Hella's POISON story at that time, I made the story Inuyasha related.

Warning: Very short, but I like it. May cause confusion at the end.

Sesshomaru and Rin (C) Their owner, forgot her name. XD

* * *

Once upon a time there was a cute lil' white ball of fur, she liked hopping and running next to Rin. She had found Rin close to a village, when she was out shopping for materials she needed. It decided to tag along with Rin, and has been with her for about a week. Rin loved the lil' ball of fur but Sesshomaru was very displeased with this pest sticking around their pack and decided to do something about it. One day Sesshomaru picked up the lil' ball of fur and examined it, wondering what the heck it was. Sesshomaru noticed it had legs and dog ears, barely visible with all the white fluff. As Sesshomaru looked closer, he noticed she had a small blue moon on her forehead, and had two magenta stripes under her eyes. Her scent was very familiar too…..she almost smelled like him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock, "Holy mother of Kami…!", he yelled as soon as he realized that this ball of fur was his pup.

* * *

That's all folks~ Alotika. :)


	2. Hi Papa

Im actually suprised that some people actually liked the original story. XD I have never written any fan-fictions so i thought that i did pretty bad, but it looks like people actually enjoyed it. :D

So here's another chappy for our lil white ball of fur. x3 A lil longer than the first chap.

Enjoy~

Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken (C) Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

The puppy yelped in surprise as Sesshomaru yelled.

She knew he was her father, she recognized his sent all over the small child back in the village. So she decided to tag along and find her father. She was very happy when she found him, he matched the perfect description her mother had given her, blue crescent moon, 2 magenta stripes on each of his cheeks, tall and lean, shiny silver hair. She had stayed about a week, close to that kind human child she met. She had to admit, she was somewhat nervous to meet her father. That's why she decided to stay and watch him, trying to get to know him a little better before actually talking to him. She watched a couple times as he bopped the small green toad-looking creature in the head every time he said something that annoyed the Great Lord of the West. That always brought a smile to her face, she thought that green creature was pretty annoying too.

A soft growl brought her back from her thoughts, and she saw her father staring at her with shocked and angry eyes. She whined softly, as if saying "Hi papa", then licked her father's cheek. Sesshomaru scowled in surprise and brought his other hand to his face. Complete turmoil and confusion shone in his eyes for the second time, since his father passed away. He wanted to know where in the world did this pup came from, if there were any others, and who was their mother! Sesshomaru could not remember any ruttings or any of that sorts that would or has resulted in a pup.

The pup just stared back at him with those big adorable golden eyes, he had to admit, his pup was adorable, even to him. Noticing that he still had her by the scruff, he put her down, and she shook herself, then looked up at him and smiled, tongue rolling out of her cute small mouth. Another question came up in his mind, how in the world did such a young vulnerable pup wondered throughout the land all alone? Especially since, it was HIS pup.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" He heard his young ward call, as she approached him and the now-wagging-tail Inu pup. "Isn't she adorable?" Rin said to her guardian, "Can we keep her? Pleeeaasssseeee?" she begged. He had no choice, and he couldn't tell Rin that this pup was his pup, it would bring a lot of uncomfortable questions, so he nodded slowly. The young girl squeaked happily, grabbing the pup in her arms and running to the field to play with her.

Sesshomaru would have to ask the pup some questions later, right now he really needed to sit down and think. He walked over slowly to a nearby tree, not before checking for any danger close to them, he sat down and leaned against the tree, watching his pup and his ward run around in the field like they didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

Getting tired of typing "she" all the time. Help me think of a name for her? I was thinking Naomi, but i name everything Naomi, since its my favorite name. ^^; Something nobel like. :)

Thanks for reading~ Alotika


	3. What should we call her?

Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated in a long time! I have been very busy with school. I problably won't be uploading very often either, sorry.

Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews! They encourage me to keep going with this story, i have no idea what i am doing with this story either, ive got no outline or anything, just writing as it goes. xD I wonder if this would count as a Nanowriter story.

Also, Thanks a lot to **GoldenEyedDragon8504**, and **sangoscourage**(love the name btw), for suggesting names! Really appreciate it. :)

Now another chappie for our lil white ball of fur. x3

* * *

After playing for hours, the pup and Rin came back to camp. Sesshomaru had ordered the green Imp to catch some fish, and he immediately followed his orders, that toad would do anything for his master, even jump off a cliff for him.

Rin came up to Sesshomaru who was now sitting on a log close to the fire he had made. Not that he needed the warmth; it was for his ward and servant. She smiled at him and he just stared back at those brown eyes. The pup had now reached Rin and collapsed at her feet, exhausted from all the running around. "Oh" said Rin, picking up the pup and cradling it on her arms. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at the pair, knowing that Rin was about to say something but was interrupted by the pup. She looked up at him again, "May I sit next to you Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked. He nodded slowly; she smiled happily and sat on the ground next to him, putting the now sleeping pup on her lap and petting her head slowly.

"What should we name her?" Rin asked.

He didn't know what to say, he had thought the pup already bared a name, but he didn't want to disturb his pup by asking her. "I do not know", he said.

Rin just nodded and started thinking of names for the pup. "Takara, Miya, Tarei, Noriko, Akita, Nika, Akira…." She murmured silently.

Sesshomaru listened to her, he liked Noriko and Akira, but only suggested one. "How about Noriko?" he said.

Rin looked at her guardian, smiling. "I like that name too" she said, then looked down at the white ball of fur on her lap. The pup was sleeping soundly, her quiet breathing was calming to hear. "Noriko" Rin said, still looking down at the pup, she gave a small laugh, happy to have found a new friend.

Sesshomaru just watched them, his thoughts now concentrating on the pup. He was anxious to find out who the mother was, and frustrated that he couldn't remember any ruttings. This is going to be a long journey he thought, a small sigh escaping him.

He stared at the fire for a while, until her heard the squawking of his servant. He appeared a few minutes later, carrying just enough fish for all of them. He reached the fire slowly, tripping and landing face first into the dirt. He held up the fish, still on the ground. "The fish you ordered Lord Sesshomaru" his muffled voice barely heard. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, who was dozing off. "Rin" he said in a sharp voice, waking her up immediately. "Take the fish and cook it, so you may eat" he said.

Rin nodded happily, gently putting aside the sleeping pup and hurrying to take the fish. She quickly cleaned them then put them on the fire to cook.

While Rin was busy cooking up dinner, Sesshomaru took the chance to have some time with his pup. He gently picked up the pup and layed her on his lap. He examined her sleeping figure, she must be at least 7 months old, and she doesn't have enough power to have a humanoid form he thought. He slowly took his hand and petted her head, she made a soft noise, Sesshomaru smirked slightly. Noriko moved her head, using his hand as a pillow, he frowned at this, but not wanting to disturb her, he let her. He kept petting her with her other hand, wondering what he was going to do with this pup. He shrugged mentally, putting the thought aside for now. Noriko squirmed on his lap, he stopped petting her until she stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. She gave a cute whine as she yawned and snuggled against her father. He arched his eyebrow at her, but she only looked up at him and opened her mouth, revealing those sharp little teeth. Oh no, he thought, he had forgotten that pups needed a lot of food for their growing bodies. Fish would barely be enough for her, he would have to go hunt food for her. He groaned at the thought. Noriko just barked happily, wagging her tail. Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Fine" he said. He put her down then looked at the green Imp.

"Jaken" he said, the green Imp quickly got to his feet.

So that's what the green toad's name was thought Noriko.

"Y-yes milord?" he asked.

"I am going hunting, make sure Rin and Noriko are safe," He said

"Yes milord" Jaken said, bowing.

Sesshomaru quickly disappeared from view, hunting a couple rabbits would be enough for Noriko. He quickly got to work, spotting a couple rabbits not far away. He quickly grabbed them, breaking their necks for a quick death.

Rin and Jaken were already eating their fish when Sesshomaru came back, holding about 4 rabbits, already skinned and clean. Rin gave him a horrified look. Sesshomaru noticed and quickly hid the rabbits, "Noriko, come here", he said, the pup looked up at him, wagging her tail at the scent of food. She quickly came to him and he put down the rabbits for her to eat. She ate raw meat of course, as he did.

After everyone was done, they chilled out for a while, enjoying the cool air of the night. Sesshomaru put more firewood onto the fire before it died. Rin was sitting on the ground, trying to read a book Kagome had given her called "101 Dalmatians" Rin couldn't really understand the words, so she only looked at the pictures. Noriko was curled up at her side, sleeping soundly.

Rin gave a small yawn and let herself slump back a bit. Sesshomaru looked at her, he reached for his mokomoko and gave it to Rin. She smiled happily and took the mokomoko from him. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," She said as she layed down on it, enjoying its softness. Noriko noticed the warmth had left, and woke up. She got up and walked over to Rin again, laying down on the mokomoko as well. Sesshomaru smiled mentally at this. He searched the area and sensed for danger but sensed nothing, allowing himself to doze off as well. Jaken and Ah-Un had already fallen asleep. It was a peaceful night for Sesshomaru's pack.

* * *

A/N: Btw, this takes place while Inuyasha and the gang are searching for the Sacred jewel shards, and yes Rin is still a lil 8 year old human girl, she is definetely NOT the pup's mother. X.X

That's all for now! Thanks for reading! ~ Alotika. :)


End file.
